Southern Football League 2016–17
The 2016–17 season was the 114th in the history of the Southern League since its establishment in 1894. From the 2014–15 season onwards, the Southern League is known as Evo-Stik League Southern, following a sponsorship deal with Evo-Stik. The league constitution was announced on 12 May 2016. Premier Division On 12 May 2016 league constitution was announced. Later, Cinderford Town, who were originally promoted to the Southern Football League Premier Division as champions of Division One South & West declined promotion due to financial concerns. On 27 May it was confirmed that Cinderford Town remains in Division One South & West. As a consequence, a team with best record among relegated ones at level 7 - Stamford - were reprieved from relegation. Corby Town, whom were originally placed to the Premier Division, were transferred to Southern Football League to get the vacated place. On 14 June 2016, Evesham United, who had been transferred from the Southern League Division One South & West to the Northern Premier League First Division South due to Cinderford's refusal to accept promotion, had an appeal against the decision to transfer them leagues heard by the Football Association. On 15 June 2016, they were informed they were successful in their appeal, meaning they would stay in their original league. The knock on effect of this was Cinderford Town were forced to take promotion to the Southern Football League Premier Division. This meant that Corby Town were placed back in the Northern Premier League Premier Division for the 2016-17 season. Thus, the Premier Division will feature six new clubs: *Banbury United, promoted as play-off winners in Division One South & West *Basingstoke Town, relegated from National League South *Cinderford Town, promoted from NPL Division One South *Hayes & Yeading United, relegated from National League South *Kings Langley, promoted as champions of Division One Central *St Ives Town, promoted as play-off winners in Division One Central League table Stadia and locations Division One Central On 12 May 2016 league constitution was announced. Three Division One Central clubs were moved to the parallel divisions: AFC Rushden & Diamonds were transferred to Northern Premier League Division One South, Godalming Town were transferred to Isthmian League Division One South and Ware were transferred to Isthmian League Division One North. Thus, Division One Central will feature seven new clubs: *AFC Dunstable, promoted as champions of the Spartan South Midlands League *AFC Kempston Rovers, promoted as champions of the United Counties League *Ashford Town, promoted as runners-up in the Combined Counties League *Farnborough, demoted from the Isthmian League Premier Division *Histon, relegated from the Premier Division *Kidlington, champions of the Hellenic League *Marlow, transferred from Division One South & West League table Stadia and locations Division One South & West On 12 May 2016 league constitution was announced. One Division One South & West club were moved to the parallel division: Marlow were transferred to Division One Central. Later, Cinderford Town, who were originally promoted to the Premier Division as champions of Division One South & West declined promotion due to financial concerns. On 27 May it was confirmed that Cinderford Town remains in Division One South & West. As a consequence, Evesham United were transferred to the Northern Premier League Division One South to create a place for Cinderford Town. On 14 June 2016, Evesham United, who had been transferred from the Southern League Division One South & West to the Northern Premier League First Division South due to Cinderford's refusal to accept promotion, had an appeal against the decision to transfer them leagues heard by the Football Association. On 15 June 2016, they were informed they were successful in their appeal, meaning they would stay in their original league. The knock on effect of this was Cinderford Town were forced to take promotion to the Southern Football League Premier Division. Thus, Division One South & West will feature five new clubs: *Barnstaple Town, promoted from the Western League *Bideford, relegated from the Premier Division *Hereford, champions of the Midland League *Paulton Rovers, relegated from the Premier Division *Salisbury, champions of the Wessex League League table Stadia and locations See also *Southern Football League *Isthmian League 2016–17 *Northern Premier League 2016–17 External links *Official website Category:Southern Football League seasons Category:2016–17 in English football leagues